House of Wolfheart
'The House of Wolfheart '(informally “''House Wolfheart''”) is an ancient and esteemed house within the Alterac Mountains that holds royal (if not mythological) bloodline, formerly held domain over the Alteranni people, and at its height of freedom, controlled the Kingdom of Wolfrun in the year of 2340 to 2326 P.C, when House Wolfheart cast the newly formed Kingdom of Alterac into a civil war. Their seat of reign is in the capital city of Wolfberg, which holds ancient foundations and is a key centerpiece of Alterac’s history. When the Arathorian people first sought to expand from Arathi, the independent Alteranni Confederation was formed, and served as a unified fighting force of Alteranni clansmen throwing off the shackles of Arathor’s imperialism. After generations of prolonged feuds, blood, and strife, the Alteranni were brought to remnants, and at the time, the current High King of Alterannia, Vígfastr, was slew in the year of 2660 during the Battle for the Thorondril Forest. The Arathorian Legatus, Antonius Perenolde, could not bring the Alteranni to their knees; their style of forest battling, as well as advantage via knowledge of the landscape, made a precise victory seem uncertain. Julia Perenolde, the daughter of Antonius Perenolde, was therefore sent as an envoy to High King Aðalherr Valdrherz (the ancient name of the Wolfheart family), who had replaced his father, and a marriage was proposed in hopes of averting further bloodshed and the tolls of war that were quickly laden over a young Arathor’s shoulders. The Alteranni yielded, as the High King saw his future wife was pleasing to the eye, and the promise of power and unifying of humanity seemed was sing song to his ear. In the year of 2658 A.D, the Alteranni formally were unified into the Arathorian Empire, and bolstered its numbers by doubling its size; High King Aðalherr formally became the High King of Alterannia under ultimate Arathoian rule, and terminated the war weakened Confederation’s existence; the High Kingdom of Alterannia thus became the only High Kingdom that existed within the Arathorian Empire. The High King’s step-brother, Aquila, the brother of Julia Valdrherz, thus became the Lawspeaker of Alterannia; the Lawspeaker was installed as a position of office honorary to the Perenolde family thereafter. The Perenoldes began their political ascension over those their peers in the Empire claimed as barbarians behind their backs, and as prominent aristocrats within Alterac, moved to said lands, keeping loyal ties to the Empire. A rocky relationship between the Alteranni and Arathorians existed for generations, and near the years of 2340 P.C to even 2326 P.C, scholars have concluded unanimously that, despite the year of the event is uncertain, the event was, in fact, real, and a putsch. In an act of corruption by House Perenolde, Zacharias Perenolde, the Lawspeaker of Alterac, poisoned the High King’s wine goblet, and High King Ærinbjørn Valdrherz drank, unaware of the plotted murder. In agony, the High King was killed by the poison, and the Lawspeaker claimed it was a heart attack, although the High King was still in his prime possessing one heir. The Lawspeaker by law thus became the High King of the Alteranni, and under his governance, reigned as the High King for a month. The House of Wolfheart investigated the affairs, and although they were unable to prove a direct cause of death, they assumed foul play. The High Kingdom of Alterannia therefore splintered into the Kingdom of Wolfrun and the Arathorian City-State of Alterac (not to be confused with the City-State of Alterac/Reformed Kingdom of Alterac); the Arathorian City-State of Alterac was named in honor of the Alteranni Confederation and Kingdom, which is where the present word ‘Alteraci’ is derived from -- the Alteranni people, who settled the Thorondril River prior to Arathor’s unification. Once more, a war between Perenoldes and Wolfhearts loomed on the horizon. In a brash attempt to resolve the matter, the King of the Alteraci, Zacharias Perenolde, offered his daughter to King Steffan Wolfheart (coincidentally named after a Perenolde relative who was related to Julia as Steffan’s uncle), who was the third cousin of King Steffan, and related to Fronica Perenolde (who traced her roots to Julia Wolfheart’s sister, Alexandrus Perenolde), and although the marriage offered Steffan a potential inheritance of his rightful lands, the King of Wolfrun refused, unwilling to broker with traitors to the crown. Thus, a war was provoked between the two; the Arathorian Empire backed Perenoldes, and the independent Kingdom of Wolfrun, who has Hillsbrad Hillsmen and Gilnea tribesmen that backed their forces (prior to Gilneas’s ultimate conquering by Arathor’s legions). After years of bloody battles across Alterac and the Thorondril, which the Alteranni originally settled upon, the King of Wolfrun met discreetly with Fronica, and had found her beguiling -- to the point of making love with her -- and found she was also vestal, much to his delight. Steffan Wolfheart then parlayed with King Perenolde within days of said encounter, and accepted the marriage -- the Arathorian Empire had sent legionnaires to the Alteraci people’s aid, which struggled against the Wolfrun barbarians, who were notoriously brave fighters like their forefathers. The Pact of Wolfberg (since the pact occurred in Wolfberg) was therefore set in place, where the King of Wolfrun was reconciliated into the Empire as a proconsul (or governor). There, the Perenolde and Wolfheart family branched apart via bloodline, and never again was matrimony between a Perenolde and Wolfheart witnessed in history; the bloodline claim as that House Wolfheart had to House Perenolde became nonexistant due to its thousand years or older in time and worth between the marriage and the Wolfheart's last current scion, Kormed Wolfheart. In the future, the House of Wolfheart played a vital role in overthrowing the Arathorian Empire. The descendents of the Alteranni remained mostly untouched by the Arathorians; laws were specifically set in place granting them their independence over their lands and laws, whilst under the curtain of the Arathorian Empire’s banner, to keep their savage, primal kind from revolting -- hence the Lex Alteranni, otherwise known as the Laws of Alterac, and then Arathorian laws which governed Arathorians separately from the Lex Alteranni (moon-guard.wikia.com/Laws_of_Alterac). After a close friendship between Proconsul Adalbrecht Wolfheart and King Adler Perenolde in the year of 1945 P.C, which was formerly thought unbelievable due to the past of the two houses, the Alterac people were faced with a proposition in the face of the Empire’s corruption. The Alterac people, much like their Alteranni forefathers that yearned for freedom from the oppressive Arathorians, attempted to throw off the yoke of the Empire. Adler Perenolde, who had been to the courts and colleges of Strom, had witnessed the disunity of the Empire, and how, despite its long existence, was losing its sway over the human people which yearned for independence. After the Azerothian people successfully cast off the shackles of the Empire in the far south, the Alteraci people sought to unify their northern brothers and sisters against Arathor. Meeting in the cloak of night, the province of Alterac sent messengers to Gilneas, Hillsbrad, and the disgruntled, prominent nobles of Arathor, calling for a rebellion against Arathor in the North. The North quietly churned, and the governors over Gilneas, Alterac, Hillsbrad, and prominent nobles in Arathor, in the year of 1950 P.C, brought the last King of the Arathorians to sword point, demanding their freedom and the reformation of humanity into a government. Thus, in the winter of 1950 P.C, the Kingdom of Alterac was birthed, and under tranquility, the Perenoldes and Wolfhearts consolidated and unified to form Alterac, independent of Arathor’s rule, yet still somewhat close; there, the descendents of the Alteranni returned to their calm life, and would not be called to battle again until their troops were plagued in an internal war that was birthed by petty feuding between Alterac's nobility, which led to the Border Wars of Alterac. Strom and Gilneas coincidentally, ten years later, requested Alterac to aid humanity by serving in the War of Silverpine and seal off their borders. As requested, the Perenoldes sealed off their borders to the Lordaeronians, but were heavily overwhelmed in the coming times. Lord Alfonsus Falcontalon, however, when confronted by Lordaeron’s military, was heavily outnumbered; his house’s retainers had served as vanguard members against the Winterax, and thus, suffered some of the heaviest blows in the war; his troops were allowed an honorable surrender, and Lordaeronian troops marched through Alterac, and occupied some lands; the Wolfhearts were notable for their guerilla campaigns against the Lordaeronian occupation during said time, although their efforts were in vain. The Perenolde family, at the request of Duke Aldrik Wolfheart, took refuge in Wolfrun, which was impregnable against Lordaeron’s few and futile siege attempts upon its walls. Lord Falcontalon was executed, leaving behind a widow and two heirs, which House Falconcrest traces their ancestry to. The Perenoldes were blamed for the heinous betrayal, although they were later forgiven, reconciliated, and pardoned. Once more, Alterac entered an era of calamity. WIP. Wolfheart Wolfheart Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes